School is like a Food Chain
by ravenstarx
Summary: This is a Bleach, Naruto, Inuyasha, YuGiOh, and Yuyu Hakusho crossover story. It's about high school life and rules between the cliques, but that going to change for better or worst. ByakuyaOX,KaibaOX,HinitaXItachi,and more to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya I don't own Bleach, but I do own this story and Joanna.**

**This is Chapter one: School is like a Food Chain.**

* * *

Chapter one: School is like a food chain

Christopher Adams high school is the most popular high school in Chicago and the students are like the most favorite or least favorite food in the building. Like a food chain. Let me explain; there are only three cliques: the popular, the norms, and the very unpopular. But there are seven categories in all. Starting with the popular kids: the first group up is the richest kids in school and mostly everyone's inspiration. Think they're better than everyone else, spoiled, snobby and top of the food chain. For example, Byakuya Kuchiki's whole family is rich because of some famous company that was around since 1878(damn that seem like a lot of years) and he's like the king of the school. Yes, he's 10 times richer than Seto Kaiba (exaggerating). Anyway moving on, next are the bad popular kids who like to start trouble with the wimps, nerds, etc. The B.P.K. are like bullies, dumb cheerleaders, jackass jocks, and others who are ashamed to be around their weird younger siblings. Like Temari and Kankuro avoiding their brother Gaara on his first year of high school. And the last group on the popularly list are the good popular kids who have feelings at least. They sometimes act snobby, but other times they are kind or feel sorry for you. Like Kurama who's sweet, but act like a spoiled prince.

Next on the food chain are the Norms or half-popular kids (some are wannabes)who are known around the school, have a bunch of friends, sometimes invited to someone's party, but have their limits. The norms/half-popular kids are not the same. Half-popular kids are like the other popular kids, but they lie, act all high and mighty, and don't want to be friends with their lower class friends anymore. But there are some who don't do that all like Sango who's kind and helpful, and say what's on her mind. Moving on the norms that are just whatever people like Shikamaru and Tristan. They're the middle class of the food chain.

Finally the last are the very unpopular kids who are losers and weirdoes. Kids that don't amount to anything and always want to go out with a cheerleader or jock to become popular. Like Naruto who keeps asking Mia out, but she doesn't give him a time of day, but there also losers like Yvonne who doesn't give the popular kids a time of day. She most likely rather has fights with them (and wins of course). And last, but not least (to me that is) are the weirdoes people who don't care what they wear or do, and of course do weird creepy stuff. Like Bakura for instance, he claims that he can talk to spirits and use tarot cards to tell the future, Chad who seem like a huge giant and everyone fears him. And there's Joanna Frost the weirdest girl you'll ever meet and the most unseen person in the whole school. Yep that's life for you (well mostly for her anyway), and she's at the bottom of the food chain.

**The Food Chain Popularity Ratings**

**The popular rich kids:**

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Orihme**

**Renji **

**Itachi Uchia**

**Kisame**

**Mia Valentine**

**Lashaundra Jackson**

**Kyron Jackson**

**Jessica Jenkins**

**Neji**

**Luis Chaves**

**Miroku**

**Seto Kaiba **

**The bad popular kids:**

**Temari**

**Kankuro**

**Sasuke Uchia**

**Ino**

**Ten-ten**

**Koga**

**The good popular kids:**

**Kurama**

**Hiei**

**Yukina**

**Koenma**

**Duke**

**Marik**

**Half-popular(wannabes)kids:**

**Yami Motto**

**Joey Wheeler**

**Sakura**

**Sango**

**Kagome**

**Keiko**

**Norms:**

**Tristan**

**Tea**

**Shikamaru**

**Choji**

**Shino**

**Laura smith**

**Cecilia Montez**

**Losers:**

**Inuyasha**

**Rin**

**Yugi Motto**

**Yusake Urameshi**

**Andrea Tyson**

**Kwabarra**

**Rock Lee**

**Botan**

**Uzamaki Naruto**

**Yvonne Lopez**

**Weirdoes:**

**Bakura**

**Hinita**

**Gaara**

**Noel Lopez**

**Ichigo Kurasaki**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Uyru**

**Chad**

**Maria Chaves**

**Joanna Frost**

The names that are underlined have an important role in this story, just so you will know. So enjoy the rest of the show.

* * *

**hey there i hope you like my story so far, please review on this chapter/story. later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The week of school and things are starting to change**

It was 7:39 in the morning and Joanna Frost was rushing out the front door with a piece of toast in her month rolling down the sidewalk on her skates. Today was September 3rd first day of school and she was going to be late (like always), her mom didn't get up on time to wake now Joanna is pissed and really tired.

"I should've stayed home instead of dragging my fat ass out of bed," she mumbled to herself.

"_**Oh you poor thing, YOU BIG BABY,"**_ a voice echoed inside Joanna's head.

It was Alt (attitude for short) Joanna's inner self a big mouth, crazy, insensitive brat who thinks she (or it) all that. Joanna's eyes turn from tired to irritate; she stopped in the middle of the street and start banging her head on the concrete like a maniac.

"Shut the hell up you son of a bitch," she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"_**Ha ha ha, oh girl you are so funny to watch,"**_ Alt laughed_**. Man you are so easy to mess with."**_

"Shut up." Joanna rolls off trying to control her temper and chaotic ness so she can get to school on time. Ten minutes has passed and for the first time ever she made it to school on time; everyone was gathering into their little groups of friends. Joanna spotted Ichigo over by the water fountain; she squeezed through the crowd finding her way to her friend.

"Hey Ichigo, how it's going," she said patting the orange headed boy on the back.

Ichigo turn to say hi, but suddenly stopped and stared at Joanna's head. "What the hell happened to you," he asked in a curious tone.

"Oh, I slammed my head into the ground… again," she smiled stupidly.

Ichigo just shook his head and went over to their homeroom where Mrs. Crook was standing outside the door yelling at kids to get to class. She was too young to be so cranky and she kind of dress likes a woman that's 3x her age. Joanna and Ichigo went inside and sat in the back with their other friends. A black haired girl and a huge muscular boy were waving at their direction.

"Hi Hinita, hey Chad." Joanna said happily. "What did you do over summer break?"

"Nothing much," Chad replied in his deep voice.

"I went to my family reunion, it was nice," Hinita said quietly.

Joanna faced Ichigo to hear about his summer fun, but he said nothing with a bored look on his face. Joanna suddenly hit him with her bag on top of his head that formed a big red bump.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo shouted.

"Mr. Kurasaki, is there problem?" Mrs. Crook said angrily.

Ichigo sat back down without a word and gave Joanna a dirty look. Fifteen minutes has passed and now Joanna is headed for first period class (art) her favorite subject, but the hallways were so crowded with her schoolmates that she kept bumping into others.

"Sorry, excuse me please; I'm trying to get through here."

Without looking where she was going, she dangerously crashed into someone knocking them both onto the floor. Joanna hit her head (yes again) on a locker, damn that hurt, she thought. Before she got up she was shadowed by someone. She looked up to find Byakuya standing over her with his hand over his nose.

"Watch wear you going four-eyes," he said angrily

"I'm sorry, sheesh it was just an accident man," Joanna said in an annoyed tone.

"Man is not my name it-."

"I know who you are jackass, my name not four-eyes it's Joanna. I bet you didn't know that," she yelled dusting herself off.

Byakuya eyebrow twitched in annoyance, he grabbed Joanna by her shirt and slammed her against the wall. "Listen here girl, I don't care who you are, but don't you dare talk to me this way."

"**I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE EITHER, SO DON'T YOU DARE TREAT ME THIS WAY**," Joanna shouted as she pulled Byakuya's hand off her shirt.

Her eyes turned narrowed and her teeth bare ready for some skin biting; Byakuya's frown turned into a grin, he looked at her with amusement, and said, "You silly little girl, didn't your mommy teach you that fighting a guy is dangerous?!"

"Didn't your mother teach you to not mess with a crazy person?!" Joanna said while throwing a punch at Byakuya's face, he caught her fist tightly in his palm.

"You're kind of strong for a girl."

"HEY, you two get your butts to class or it's detention," yelled a bald teacher from across the hall.

Byakuya and Joanna went their separate ways while giving each other deathly glares. Byakuya's nose was still bleeding and Joanna's head still hurt and now have three lumps; they carried on to class still thinking of the other person (for a rematch of course). A few hours have passed, it was 6th period Joanna and her friends were at lunch; on the other side of the cafeteria was Byakuya and his friends.

"So what you did over the summer?" Rneji asked while stuffing a whole pizza in his month.

"I went to Russia to visit family members I didn't know I had," Byakuya said.

"How was it," Kyron said.

"Lousy."

"Oh, really?" said a high beautiful voice from behind him. Everyone turn to see Mia Valentine standing with her wavy blonde hair loose in her gorgeous face. "Excuse me, I have nowhere to sit." Suddenly all the guys (except Byakuya) got up to lend her a seat; she took a seat next to Byakuya and began her flirting. "You should've have went to the beach with me if you knew you were going on a lousy trip. She wrapped her arm around his neck and started messing with her hair.

"Please get your hand out of my hair," Byakuya said calmly, but in an angry tone.

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing, it just some crazy ass girl who bumped into me earlier," he answered.

"Really, do I know her?" Renji asked as well as licking his lips.

"I don't think so, I never saw her before."

"Joanna, I think….. Wait a minute that's her over there," Byakuya shouted as he pointed in the direction of a dark-skinned four-eyed girl across the room.

Byakuyas' friends all turn towards the table where about 8 or 9 unknown kids acting like maniacs and one of them was his sister Rukia.

"Isn't that that orange headed weirdo who almost catches himself on fire?" Renji asked.

"Yeah that is him. Man what he did was stupid, but hilarious," Kisame chuckled.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Mia eyes widen and faced Byakuya, You remembered that girl's name, you can't let that happen, it's the rules." Everyone at the table gasps, Byakuya stomach suddenly felt queasy, **this can't be happening**, he thought as he tries not to puke.

**The popular kids rules:**

**#1 never remember someone's name who is at the bottom of the popularity scale**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hey i'm back, took me awhile to finish chapter 3. Oh and thanks for the reveiws even though it's just 2 I'm still happy

**well i don't own bleach if i did it will be more funny and more hook ups.**

**so enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: First week of school Part2**

Thank god this day is almost over, thought Ichigo as he walks to his 7thperiod class. Around the corner a pretty red head girl was running in a hurry to her class until suddenly she turned the corner and slammed right into Ichigo. The girl fell on top of him as they fell to the ground.

"You need to watch where you're go-," Ichigo stopped mid-sentence to see Orihime Inoue beautiful hazel eyes meeting his.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I was in a rush and didn't see you. I'm really am sorry," Orihime said lifting herself off him.

Ichigo just lay there and stared up at her until he heard the bell rang; he got off the floor now realizing that his heart was beating fast. "It's all right, it was just an accident," he manage to say.

"Well I am really sorry, she said.

She was about to leave when he called her name, "My name's Ichigo Kurasaki, you probably don't remember me, but we knew each other since Kindergarten."

"I didn't forget you," Orihime said. "I'll never forget you Ichigo; well I gotta go. Bye." She ran off leaving Ichigo face turning red and his heart pounding even faster.

Yeah we only have five more minute til the bell ring and I could go home and take a nap, Joanna thought a big smile forming across her face. _**"What about your homework," Alt quickly said. **_Joanna's face turned from happy to depress; oh man, I totally forgot, she thought as she banged her head on the table.

"Ms. Frost is you all right or do you need to go see a doctor," Mr. Davidson asked his lips pressed together in that gay way of his.

"Oh no, I'm fine just trying to control my excitement when the bell ri-," suddenly the bell rang and ran out the door right after followed by her classmates. "Free at last, free at last, thank god almighty, I'm free at last." Joanna was waving her arms in the air like a little kid running for ice cream.

She went toward the girl's bathroom couldn't wait any longer, but something caught her eye and made her stop. With white wild hair and fair beautiful skin was Bakura fast asleep on the floor; Joanna slapped her hand on her face in frustration. She forgot everything about her bladder; instead she gave Bakura a gentle kick on the leg to wake him up. He didn't, so she kicked harder and Bakura jolted up bumping his head on a sink above his head.

"Ow, that hurt. What you do that for?" he yelled his sleepy red eyes looking straight at Joanna. His eyes shot wide awake, his face turned really red, and his throat felt dry. "JOANNA, I'm sorry I didn't notice you were there.

"That's not what I'm concern about. I thought you said you'll stop falling asleep in the girl's bathroom this year," she said feeling a headache coming.

"It's not like I came here on my own free will. I was sleep-walking."

"Are you for real?" Joanna said dully.

"Yes, some one called me here. Bakura took a few minutes to think then asked Joanna why she came in here for. Suddenly the urge of a water fall erupt inside her bladder and she ran inside a toilet stool.

"GET OUT." The frightening yell echo through the school and sending Bakura flying out of the girl's bathroom. Later Joanna caught up with Ichigo and Chad on their way home. "I just notice, where's Hinita?" Joanna said.

"She told me that she staying to see when is choir tryouts," Chad answered

"So she finally going to let her voice be heard huh. Well it's about time," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but I hope she won't flake out like freshmen and sophomore year." Joanna think back when they were kids; Hinita always shying out of activities like plays, choir, and others that deals with people staring at her. I hope she gets through it, Joanna thought.

Back at Christopher Adam high school Hinita was standing right outside Mr. Casaupolus (her music teacher) classroom. She wish she have the courage to just go and ask, but her low self-esteem is pulling her back. And another thing Mr. Casaupolus wasn't in the room at this moment. "I should've waited for signs instead," Hinita whisper to herself. When she turned to leave, she immediately bumped into Mr. Casaupolus's huge belly.

"Oh Ms. Hinita I didn't see you there," he said.

"It's okay, I'm here to ask you something," said entering the classroom right after Mr. Casaupolus.

"And what may that be," he asked.

"I was wondering when is choir tryouts, I want to sing in the choir this year."

"Oh, well tryouts are tomorrow, but you can tryout today if you like. Mr. Casaupolus took a seat in his chair and went looking for something on his desk; "Can you sing?"

Hinita hesitated, but she found the courage to say yes, so Mr. Casaupolus handed her song sheet to see if it's true what she says. Hinita look over the notes carefully feeling a little nervous. At that very moment Itachi and Kisame was walking toward the class, and then stopped when they heard the most beautiful voice coming from inside the room. Itachi and Kisame took a peek inside to see who was singing; right at that very moment Itachi eyes widen and his heart started to race. He know her, but he never knew she could sing and now he noticing how beautiful she looked. He was in a trance and couldn't get out of it until Mr. Casaupolus shadowed over him. Itachi looked up to find his favorite teacher standing over him and saw Hinita poking her head from behind him.

"Kisame and Itachi what brings you here?" the chubby teacher asked.

"You told us to come here to prepare for tomorrow," Kisame said walking over to Hinita. So who this?"

"My name is Hinita I'm going to join the choir."

"Oh really, can you even sing," Kisame teased.

Suddenly Kisame is lying on the floor with a huge lump on his head, "Don't be rude and you just heard her sing a few minutes ago," Casaupolus said rubbing his soared hand.

"I was just joking," Kisame said wiping the tears from his eyes. He turned to Hinita and said sorry then he notice something, "Hey, you're Neji's cousin I know those pale eyes anywhere."

Itachi didn't say anything since he came, but kept his eyes on the pale eyed goddess until Mr. Casaupolus hit him on the back of his head. "Introduce yourself son."

Itachi manage to step up to Hinita his heart still racing and said, "Hi My name is Itachi, it's nice to meet you Hinita."

Her name taste like ice-cream and candy on his tongue and his mind begin to imagine her and him on the beach, himself getting Hinita a back massage. But now he remember that Hinita, his goddess hangs out with Ichigo and other weirdoes and the popular kids have rules. And the one he just broke was number two.

**The Popular Kids Rules:**

**#2 never fall for someone whose not popular**

* * *

**Uh-oh another rule broken i and more love in the air. the next chapter will be about a feisty tomboy and a rich spoiled guy.**

** Okay thats all for now and please review this chapter/story. Later.**

**it's cool if you give me some ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone sorry i took to long to update. couldn't find a title four chapter 4**

**so any way i don't own bleach and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four: Unintentional Relief and Problems **

_Temari and Kankuro are asses, _Gaara thought as he walked towards the entrance door of his newschool. Yesterday Gaara's father told his older siblings to watch over him on his first day of high school, but when their friends called to them they disappeared in an instant. He walked in the crowded halls clueless don't know where to go where to go; plus to make things worst everyone seem to be avoiding him because of the dark circles around his eyes. All day yesterday Gaara went from class to class feeling lonelier than ever and he hate when people whisper or get quiet when he enters a room.

"I hate my life," he whispers to himself as he walked into his 5th period class. Gaara sat in the very back near an opened window, so he can focus on the blue sky instead of the whispers.

The room was mostly filled with junior and senior students, so Gaara is the only freshmen. It didn't bother him; ever since he started school he was way smarter than all the other kids his age. And they hated it. A second later a dark skinned girl with crooked glasses sat in the seat next to him.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her like she was out of her mind (which is true) for sitting right next to the ultra freak. Gaara was stunned, but he didn't show it much. No one ever dared or was brave enough to walk on the same side of the hallway with him.

"What everyone staring at?" the girl said getting a little twitchy. Everyone turned back to their business (which means more whispering). "Man, don't you hate when people stare at you. She was talking to Gaara; he gave her a glare to scare her off. But that didn't work on her, instead she glared back. "What's your problem? I just ask you a fucking question."

"Uh," was all Gaara could manage. Then the girl broke into a smile and started giggling. She said she was kidding and that made Gaara glare at her harder.

"My name is Joanna, but you can call me jo-jo if you want."

"Gaara." It felt so strange to him to be actually talking to someone besides his family; he never told his classmates his name before.

"Gaara, that a unique name. "Oh what's that on your forehead?"

"It's a tattoo; I got it on my 7th birthday."

"Nice," Joanna said. When do you have lunch?" Gaara told her next period and Joanna's face lit up, "That's great you can sit with me and my friends. They'll love to meet another weirdo."

"Weirdo?" Gaara said sounding offended.

"Yes, it's obvious with the tattoo, the black eyeliner, and the way people avoid and whisper about you," she confirmed. "And don't worry my friends and I am too are weirdoes."

The teacher finally came walking toward them for disturbing the class with their conversation. Of course everyone couldn't help, but eavesdrop so they can gossip about it later. "Excuse me; I can hear you all the way in the front, so if you want to talk please whisper. Your big mouth was disrupting the lesson," he said bluntly.

"Sorry Mr. Golapez."

* * *

The bell finally rang for 6th period and Joanna was pulling Gaara by his sleeve to lunch (more like dragging him). The smell of pizza cheese and nacho meat made Joanna's stomach grumble. She walks to her table while pulling Gaara along, who seem to be pulling away; it didn't work. "Hey guys I found a new friend," she said.

_New friend, _Gaara thought. In his fifteen years of life so far, he never heard anyone said the F word about him. It made his heart stop a second and his stomach gave him a nervous feeling. "Hey there have a seat," Ichigo said.

"Nice eyeliner dude," Noel said while chewing on a finger nail. "What's your name?"

"G-Gaara," he stammered.

"Aw, he's nervous. So adorable," Rukia cooed. Uyru stiffen and looked irritated, then went back to his book.

"Let me introduce you to my friends, there's: Ichigo, Chad, Hinita, Uyru, Rukia, Noel, and Bakura. And of course you already know me," Joanna announced while pointing to everyone she called.

"Hey, isn't there someone missing?" Bakura asked.

"Maria," everyone said at the same time. "She's probably got detention again," Noel included.

**

* * *

**

**In Detention: the Conference Room 108**

Maria Chavez was sitting comfortably in her chair with her feet prompt on the table. A few other students were there too, including Gaara's older brother Kankuro who was clipping his toe nails. Mrs. Johnson was the chaperon and the meanest teacher of the whole school; even though she's evil she beauty and only 23 years old. How can someone so young who is happily married be so evil? No clue.

"Ms. Chavez take your filthy shoes off the table, now," Mrs. Johnson yelled. Maria took her time and instead she put her head on the table for a nap. Another girl right next to Maria and same age was already fast asleep until she heard the table bump something (it was Maria's head).

"Man, my head is killing me," Rin said. She her hand to ask to go to the bathroom; Mrs. Johnson said no. "Dude come on."

"I'm not a dude you shanky little brat."

"Bitch," Rin whispered.

"What?'

"Nothing."

"Nice one," Maria said giving Rin a fake punch in the arm. "Why don't you sneak out instead, that evil skank won't notice. I'll come with you." Before Rin could protest Maria grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down to the floor. They both were also short to crawl out of there without being seen.

In the girl's bathroom Rin filled up the sink with cool water and stuck her whole head in it for about five seconds. "What are you doing?" asked Maria as she wet her hair with water. Rin pulled her head out and squeezed the water out of her hair, "I do this every time my head aches."

"Does it work?"

"Yeah, for a while." The two girls walked out the bathroom headed back to detention before they get caught. Too late.

"Hey, what you girl's doing in the hallway," yelled a security guard (man they are serious about their job. Suddenly Maria grabbed Rin and broke out running, the security chased right after them. They turned a corner and went up a flight of stairs the guard still behind them.

"Split," Maria said to Rin as they came to an intersection. Maria went to the left while Rin went to the right and smack right into a teacher. Rin fell on her butt hard then looked up to see her history teacher Mr. Maru who looked ticked off; his long silver hair was shining by the light from a near by window.

"Rin aren't you suppose to be in class?" he asked in an icy tone.

"Uh...well…I…uh," she struggled.

"You're not cutting are you?" he asked.

Before Rin could answer the security guard came right up behind her and said, "I got you now you sneaky little brat. You suppose to be in detention with Mrs. Johnson." He grabbed her by the collar taking her back to detention; Rin took one last look at Mr. Maru seeing his expression of disappointment all over his face. It pained her heart to see him see her like this.

Back at the conference room Rin saw Maria already in her seat writing on a piece of paper then she look up as Rin sat down next to her. "What happen to you? I thought you be here before me."

"I got caught by Mr. Maru," Rin answered sadly.

"Man, you're lucky to be caught by a hot teacher instead of an ugly chubby security guard." Maria scowled.

Rin glared at the black haired girl who went back to her writing. "What are writing about?"

"I'm writing lines," Maria said. Look, hehehe that get the bitch roaring with rage." Rin read what Maria wrote:

_I will not look at my ugly sluty evil teacher Mrs. Johnson or I will turn into stone._

The sentence repeated five times and Rin tried so hard not to laugh out loud, but it was too funny. Her laughter echo through the room and Mrs. Johnson came toward them for disturbing the peace.

"Miss what ever you are laughing about?" she asked angrily.

"This," Maria answered handing the paper to Mrs. Johnson. She took it and read it; her face turned really red with rage.

"**AARRRG. GO TO THE PRINCIPLE OFFICE, THE BOTH OF YOU. NOW."**

The two girls ran out of there in a blink of an eye and everyone else became really quiet didn't want Mrs. Johnson on their case.

* * *

School has ended a few hours ago and now Yvonne Lopez was at Wacky Techs arcade where all the best games are played. She was behind the glass counter waiting for customers' complaints or and requests.

"Hey Dumpster," yelled a dark haired boy from the entrance. Yvonne didn't notice, so he walked over the counter and whisper in her ear, "_Dumpster I'm coming to get you."_

Yvonne turned her eyes on the boy with a bored expression and said, "Hey Yusake."

"Damn, what's wrong with you?" Yusake asked.

"Too tired to react to anything," she replied. Suddenly a boy about ten or eleven with a water gun in hand came up to them and sprayed her in the face. Then he ran off leaving Yvonne sniffing the liquid on her face. Her eyes became dark and a vein appeared on her forehead.

"Uh-oh," Yusake squeaks backing away from his friend.

"**YOU LITTLE BRAT. IS THIS PEE YOU FREAK-TARD?" **Yvonne yelled as she jumped over the counter and ran in the boy's direction. While she was busy chasing Yusake notice a crowd by the entrance and saw Carl the manager of the arcade.

"What's going on over their?" he said to himself in curiosity.

"Mr. Kaiba I wasn't expecting you," Carl said nervously. "Is there a problem that you want to discuss with me Sir?

"Yes there is," Kaiba said as he scans the arcade to see if there's trouble going on. "I heard complaints from customers about an employee of yours."

_Oh crap Yvonne Carl thought;_ Carl was about open his mouth, but was interrupted by a cry for help. Everyone turned their attention to Yvonne, who spanking the boy who sprayed her with pee with his water gun.

"Who's that?" Kaiba asked in a tense tone.

Carl's skin begins to itch and his throat became dry, but he manages to say, "That's Yvonne Lopez sir. She one of my employees." Kaiba gave Carl a scary glare that says, _"Are you some kind of idiot that you'll hire someone like that." _Then he walked toward Yvonne and Carl followed.

Yvonne was too busy to notice her surroundings that she jumped when she look up. In front of her were an angry Kaiba and a nervous Carl who was biting his nails. Yvonne got up and let the boy go who went hiding behind Kaiba. You are in big trouble," Carl mouth at her.

"Do you know who you were hitting with that water gun?" Kaiba asked his voice calm.

"That's none of your business Fancy Boy," Yvonne replied looking him up and down. The whole arcade echo with gasps and _I can't believe she said that._

"It is my business. He my brother you worthless low life," Kaiba said angrily. At that moment the boy name Mokuba poked his head out from behind his older brother and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm glad I finally meet you in person so I can tell you to teach your brother some home training," she responds glaring at both of the Kaiba boys.

Suddenly Carl jumped in on all the tension and told Yvonne that Seto Kaiba owns this arcade that made her apologized for the rudeness, but not for hitting Mokuba. "Carl I want you to keep an eye on her and if she do anything else that's not part of her job, fire her."

"Hey, you can't do that just because I gave your brother what he deserved," Yvonne yelled glaring at Kaiba even harder.

"I can do what ever I want. I have the money, so I get what I want," Kaiba yelled back.

Yvonne was going to say something else, but Carl stopped her and said, "Enough Von, please just don't start anymore trouble. I don't want to lose my best employee.

"Fine," Yvonne said trying not to see the satisfying look on Kaiba's face.

Yvonne's rough day is finally over and she was now walking home with Yusake. "So what was all the commotion?" he asked.

"You were there the whole time and didn't hear anything? Where the heck were you?"

"I had my earphones on and I was going to ask you about it anyway." Yvonne let out a heavy sigh and told Yusake everything. "Doesn't that Kaiba guy go to our school?"

"I don't know, but how could a high school kid own an arcade?"

"I guess rich parents."

"Typical, rich people makes me sick," Yvonne said in disgusted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo what's up. i know it took me awhile to finish chapter five, but it's finally here. I' ll try writing a little more faster.**

**well here you go. i don't own bleach, naruto, or any other anime in this story, but i wish.**

**anyway enjoy (D.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Planning for the Weekend**

"What are you talking about Seto?" Mokuba asked sounding all innocent. He was riding in a limo with his older brother who was giving him that look. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me Mokuba. What did you do to that girl?" Kaiba said.

"Her name's Yvonne and I didn't do anything to her," Mokuba answered. Kaiba put his face in his hands in frustration; suddenly his cell phone rang playing that tune from that show _FRIENDS. _"I don't know why you like that show," Mokuba mumbled.

Ignoring his little brother's comment he answered his phone, "Hello, this is Kaiba speaking.

"Yo Kaiba, you're still coming with us on Friday right?"

"Yes Renji, how many times do I have to repeat myself," Kaiba said.

"Good cuz we're going right after school," Renji mentioned.

"Why the hell so early?"

"Um, Mia said something about the show starts at six and it will take us about two hours to get there if we go at five.

"Fine. See you tomorrow." Kaiba put his cell phone away and looked at Mokuba with an expression that says _sorry._

"What now?" Mokuba whined.

"You need a baby-sitter on Friday night," Kaiba replied.

"I don't need a baby-sitter; the servants will all watch after me."

"You know as well as I do that they have the weekend off." Mokuba fell silent and grumbled to himself, "_This is going to be the worst weekend ever."_

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Kakashi called cheerfully. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the cough in the teacher lounge sipping on a cup of coffee.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me by my first name like we're friends," he said coolly.

"I know that I just like saying your name, anyway do you have plans after work?" Kakashi asked.

"No, why?"

"That's great because there are some students who have after school detention today and you and I are the only one free," Kakashi explained. Sesshoumaru looked at him with a look that says _get to the point already. _"Can you please be the chaperone; I don't want to stay here after school."

"Whatever," Sesshoumaru answered.

"For real?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. "Wow you really are a nice guy; I don't care what the other teachers say. Well thanks, later."

_What do the other teachers say about me, _Sesshoumaru thought as Kakashi walked out the door. _Oh well, like I care._

Its Wednesday one of Ten-Ten favorite days of the week and it was getting closer to the weekend. She and her friends are going out to some fun and she can't wait, especially if Sasuke coming along. Its third period and Ten-Ten was playing valley ball against the senior girls alone. The rest of the sophomore girls got injured or too scared to play. So it's up to Ten-Ten win the game.

"You're not scared are you Softie (short for sophomore)," teased a senior on the other side of the court.

"You wish, don't go crying to your coach when you lose," Ten-Ten said as she tosses the ball up and slammed it over the net. In time another senior bounce it back up, then Temari came up and hit the ball over the net. Ten-Ten slide and bounce the ball up, then she leaped up in the air, and slam dunk the ball right on the other team sweet spot.

"Yes, nice game girls, nice," yelled Ms. Patterson. "See girls that how you play the game. You dive for the ball no matter what."

Ten-Ten ran over to the bench to get out her water bottle. Her classmates just stared at her in awe like she some famous celebrity.

"Nice game Ten-Ten, but we'll get you next time," Temari said as she patted her friend on the back really hard.

"Thanks," she said in pain.

"What if Sasuke saw you? He'll want to be your personal cheerleader.

"I know he likes athletes girls, but he not that easy to impress," said as they headed for the girls' locker room.

After getting dressed, snoring in division, and finally entering 4th period, she sees the guy of her dreams. Sasuke Uchia was sitting in the third row two seats from the window looking bored as usual.

"Sasuke," Ten-Ten said as she walks over to sit next to him. Sasuke smiled and fixed his eyes on her; this made her blushed. "You're still going to the mall with the gang this weekend?"

"Of course, there's nothing else for me to do on a Saturday. Unless you don't want me there?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh I do," Ten-Ten said loudly. Sasuke smiled and said really in question and made her cheeks burn redder. "I mean you're my friend and I want to hang out with everyone. I don't want to leave anyone out."

"Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome." Ten-Ten smiled as the teacher begin class

"The food here sometimes sucks," a girl whined. "I wanted pizza."

"Stop complaining, be grateful that you got something to eat," Ino lectured.

"This is not something to eat," said the girl as she drop the tray away from her. _It's a chicken sandwich, what's wrong with that, _Ino thought.

Ino was doing her homework that she forgot to do last night and it was due in her next class. She was on a roll until suddenly somebody came to their table and put a big bottle of purple Gatorade on her homework. Ino looked up to see Kurama smiling down at her.

"Hey there Princess," he said as he sat down. Ino frowned moving the Gatorade off her homework. _He's so annoying, she thought. _"So what my two beautiful girls doing this Friday? Duke is having a party at his place."

I'm free this Friday Princey," the girl giggled.

_Oh pu-lease, that laugh is not cute at all. And what with the nickname,_ "Sorry I'm busy this weekend," Ino relied as she went back to her homework.

"What, doing homework, that's not what you do on weekends," the girl said. "You supposed to relax, party, and forget all about school, silly girl." _I know that smartass, I just don't want anything to do with you two._

"You're coming? If you do I'll be your date," Kurama said as he kissed Ino's hand. _Hell no I'm being bought, especial by someone like you, she thought._

The bell rang and Ino got up to go, before she did she said, "Can't, very busy this weekend. Sorry." And she left Kurama there with a shock expression on his face.

_Man I'm glad to get away from him,_ Ino was walking to her fifth period class and then shesaw a blond haired boy walked past her. Her heart pounded as the boy's bright blue eyes glance back at her for a moment and walked away. Ino was frozen, but she felt her face burning up and she manages to say three syllables, "Naruto."

Another school day is over, or so you thought, especially if you're a teacher who has to watch over a group of trouble makers in detention. It's very frustrated. Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk reading a book when someone suddenly threw a paper ball in his direction. The paper ball landed on his at his feet; he picked it up and unballed it to see a drawing of a girl half naked and calling herself a whore. And there were drawings of four boys whistling at her. Above the picture of the girl, Rin's name was there.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin who was way in the back of the class in a corner with her face facing the window. He walked over and sat next to her, but to his surprise she wasn't crying just watching the clouds change shapes.

"Hey may I sit here," asked politely. Without looking up Rin replied, "You're the teacher, I don't have a say. Right?"

_What the hell that's supposed to mean? _He thought as he sat down in a seat next to her. "Have you seen other drawings like this before," he holds up the crumbled piece of paper for her to see.

"Every single day since my freshmen year," Rin answered as the boys in the room started snickering.

"What year are you now?"

"Sophomore."

"Do your parents know you being teased? Or did you even told a teach-?"

"Why do you care?" Rin yelled as she turns to face Sesshoumaru. Everyone around them starts staring at them, and then someone made a comment.

"What's wrong Rin? Did your boyfriend found out you're cheating on him?" Everyone started laughing. Rin ignore them, got up, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going," Sesshoumaru said.

"That's none of your business," she said as she walked out the door.

Sesshoumaru rush after her not before giving the group of guys a deathly glare that made them all turn pale with fear. "Rin wait, you still have detention. If you leave now I have to write you up.

"So, you act like I care; just leave me alone and go on watching the other delinquents. It's not like one little mouse will make the world stop if she leave detention," Rin said as she walked toward the entrance. Sesshoumaru grabbed her whisk, but she pulled it away and for the exit.

_Why do teenagers have to be so troublesome? Oh well I'll deal with her later, _he thought as headed back to his class. Inside he called the group of guy in a corner up to his desk for their names and wrote them up for another day of detention.

--

"Please I'm begging you, please behave yourself," Carl pleaded the fiftieth time since Yvonne came in to work. "I don't want any complaints from the customers and I know me and you both don't want to get fired. Okay?"

"For the fiftieth time I understand and I'll try to hold my temper," Yvonne respond scanning the arcade to see the brat from the other day is anywhere in sight. _That brat better stay away from this arcade when I'm around cause I'm not trying to get fired._

"Hey there Pee-Pee Face," greeted Mokuba standing right in front of the counter.

Yvonne face turned bitter and ugly, a shadow covering her eyes, _God must hate me so much right now. _"What are you doing here, in front of me?"

"Oh come on, I can't come see my favorite person in whole world besides my brother?" he asked sarcastically. Yvonne's face turn from ugly to an expression that says, "You have to do way better to flatter me."

"What do you want Freak-Tard?" If you're trying to get me fired do it on a day that I won't kill," she said.

_Okay just ask her politely and be nice and friendly. _"Um can you do me a favor?"

"No."

"Please, can you come and baby-sit me this Friday?" Mokuba asked hoping to hear the word 'yes'.

"What the hell, **why?"**

"Well my brother has plans this Friday and he going to hire a crappy nanny who thinks I'm five," Mokuba explained. "And I don't want that again."

"Why can't your parents watch you? Or are they too busy counting their money?" Yvonne in a tense voice.

"They're dead." Mokuba stared right at her and Yvonne's face flush with shame.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't had said that. That was very rude of me," she said. "But you could go over a friend's house or something."

"I don't got any friends," he said bluntly. "No friends if that what you mean."

"Oh. How much I'm getting paid?"

"Five hundred dollars for the whole night," Mokuba answered. "So will you do it?" Yvonne?" Yvonne was in a daze hearing only three words in her head over and over, _five hundred dollars, five hundred dollars, __**five hundred fucking dollars.**_

"So, will you do it?" Mokuba asked again.

"**Hell Yeah,"** she yelled. The whole arcade went silent and everyone looked at her. "What the hell ya'll staring at?"

Mokuba started laughing, then Yvonne chimed in, and everyone went back to their business. "Now all I have to do is tell Seto."

"Wait, Seto, you mean your brother Seto?"

"Yep."

_God must really fucking hates me._


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone, i finally finished chapter 6. A lot has happened, but you don't need to wait any longer. i hope this chapter get me a lot of reviews. Please review this chapter/story. i'll really apprieciate it. this chapter is longer than the others so far. i do not own bleach, and naruto and the other anime in this story, but i wish i do.**

**Now enjoy the show. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: An unexpected Friday Night**

Friday is finally here and everyone can't wait to relax or hang out with their friends. But someone in particular was thinking of something else; or someone. _I can't believe I'm doing this, _Byakuya thought as he approaches Joanna by the water fountain. _This better work or Mr. Casaupolus is going to get ass beat. _

"Hey you," he called out as he reached the fountain. Joanna ignores him even though she knows he was calling her. "Hey I'm talking to you."

"I have a name and it's not 'Hey You' jackass." As Joanna drowns herself in water Byakuya clenched his fist in anger trying not to hit her. "What do you want?"

"I need you to cooperate with me and don't get the wrong idea okay?" Byakuya breathe in calmly and said, "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

_**Flashback ~**_

It was fifth period and Byakuya was in music class trying to concentrate on playing out the notes on the piano, but his mind kept bringing up the girl in the glasses. This made him banged on the piano keys in frustration. Mr. Casaupolus his music teacher notice and walked over to see what's wrong.

"Kuchiki what's the matter?" he asked.

It's nothing, the notes are just a little difficult to play," Byakuya lied. Mr. Casaupolus raised an eyebrow and looked over the music sheet.

"Are you sure because this is written for beginners and you're no beginner."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired from all the homework." Byakuya never lied to Mr. Casaupolus before; he was like an older brother to him who gives him good advice. Mr. Casaupolus, can I ask something?"

"Ask away."

Byakuya told him about Joanna and the little fight they had and how the in crowd have rules about not interacting with people like her. It will ruin their reputation. "But I can't stop thinking about her and it's not what you think."

"Are you sure, because it sounds like you like her," Mr. Casaupolus teased.

"I don't and I don't know her either, so how could I like someone if I don't know them."

"There is a possibility of love at first sight, you know."

"I think it's phony." Byakuya then picture himself and Joanna holding hands and walking (slow motion running) in the hallway like in the movie Shrek2. The song "I can't see me loving nobody but you" was playing in the background. The moment played over and over in his head as he banged his head against the piano keys.

"Kuchiki, hey Kuchiki…." Byakuya stopped and looked up. "What are you doing?" Mr. Casaupolus asked in concern.

"What should I do?" Byakuya asked.

"To stop you from banging your head in public? Because it makes you look weird

"That's not what I meant. I'm talking about the Joanna problem."

"Take her somewhere like a date or something."

"**WHAT**?" Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked up at the angry freaked-out Byakuya. _I can't believe what he just said will be the last thing I do. _

"You don't have to think of it as a date. Think it more as hanging out or something," Mr. Casaupolus suggested. "Only if you want to that is."

"And how will that help me."

"Just to see if you have feelings for her."

"But I don't."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

_**End of flashback ~**_

"What the hell did you just said?" Joanna asked in shock knowing it could be a trick.

"Will you go on one date with me, tomorrow," Byakuya said through clenched teeth.

"Why just one date?" An angry mark appeared on Byakuya's forehead; he tried to be calm but his temper got the best of him.

"**Do you want to go or not**," he shouted. Eyes stared at Byakuya, but he ignores them and waited for Joanna's answer.

"No." she began to walk away, but Byakuya grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall and said, why not.

"Why should I? And if you're going to ask a girl out, I don't think you should slam her against the wall." Joanna tries to push him out the way, but he wouldn't budge then he lifts her shin. Byakuya gazed into Joanna's eyes then said, "I promise you the greatest time of your life." A second later Byakuya is on the floor banging his fist against it.

"I knew it, a big joke right?" Joanna scolded a little red in the face. "Did your jerk ass friends put you up to this?"

"No and my friends aren't jerk asses, you little weirdo," Byakuya said fiercely.

"I'm off, it seem pointless to waste time talking to you."

"Wait," Byakuya grabbed her arm again, but this time he didn't slam her against the wall. "Just one date that's all I'm asking you. Please."

Joanna hesitated feeling very unsure about his proposal of asking her out. Thinking if she says yes he will laugh in her face and say to her, "I wasn't serious." Then again he might have a crush on her, _but he said don't take it the wrong way. Aw man this is getting me a headache._

Letting out a heavy sigh she said, "Okay one date and no funny business got it."

"Yeah, meet me at Sherman park tomorrow at six o'clock," Byakuya said sounding a little excited. As they went there separate ways Joanna regretted what she got herself into. She was headed for the cafeteria when suddenly she saw Rukia going to the bathroom.

"Hey Rookie," Joanna said as she saw her friend fixing her hair in the mirror. Rukia let out a small sigh and said, "You know I don't like that nickname you gave me."

"Yeah, well anyway guess what happened to me three minutes ago."

"You bumped your head again or did you tripped over something and fall," Rukia said as she pops a stick of gum in her mouth with a teasing smile.

"**No,** your brother asked me out on a date for tomorrow," Joanna said. At that moment Rukia started choking on the gum and it flew out onto the floor.

"**My brother did what?**" Rukia shouted.

"He asked me out. What so hard to beli... oh wait never mind." Rukia slapped herself in the face and then said, are you serious and Joanna just shook her head up and down.

"I know how you feel, I was shock too. Especially when I couldn't stop thinking about him, but not in that lovey dovey way," Joanna said.

"Do you think he remembers?" Rukia asked in excitement.

"I don't think so; if he did he would have said something." Suddenly Joanna let out a loud horrid scream. Rukia covered her ears as everyone else suffered from ear affection.

"What wrong now?" Rukia said.

"AHH, I think we missed five minutes of lunch and don't you look at me like that. You know how I am with food."

"Yeah, but now I think it's turning into a problem," Rukia said as she being dragged by Joanna heading toward the cafeteria.

A few hours later school let out and everyone was ready to live for the weekend. Mokuba Kaiba was now in his brother's office waiting for Seto Kaiba to finish talking on the phone so he could tell him something important. _Oh please, oh please, oh please say yes_, he said to himself as he stood there waiting. Finally Kaiba hung up the phone and motion his little brother to him.

"Now what do you want to ask me Mokuba," Kaiba said his full attention on his little brother.

"You're going to leave soon right?" Seto nodded and Mokuba went on. "You know the baby-sitter I mentioned the day right, well she's in the living room waiting."

"Alright let's see if this girl is good for the job." Seto got up from his chair and headed for the door with Mokuba following behind. In the living room Yvonne was looking at pictures of the Kaiba brothers when they were younger, but didn't see any pictures of their parents.

"Hello there, it's nice to-," Seto stopped short and narrowed his eyes of the sight of Yvonne. "Why are you here?"

"Your little brother hired me," she replied as she sat down on a nice leather black couch. Kaiba glared at his brother for a second and went back to Yvonne who show an expression that say, _I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here. _

"Don't you already have a job? Why do you want to baby-sit someone that almost got you fired?" Kaiba asked pointing at Mokuba.

"I felt sorry for him and I need the money," Yvonne answered. Then something caught her eye; her narrowed eyed, filthy rich boss was wearing a white Fall Out Boy t-shirt that shows his muscular bod and black jeans with black and white sneakers. _He look like a regular guy_, Yvonne thought.

"What are you staring at?" Kaiba asked in an irritated tone.

"You look different. More like a teenager instead of an old rich guy in that suit you wore the other day." Yvonne looks at the shirt one more time. "You're a Fall Out Boy fan?"

"Maybe," he said putting on a black jean jacket as he headed for the door. "I hope you do a better job in baby-sitting than your real one. Later Mokuba."

"Bye Seto," Mokuba said as he closes the door. Yvonne got up looking pissed off and went in the kitchen. Mokuba followed seeing that his baby-sitter is looking for food. "Are you o.k.?"

"Your brother is a jerk," she said as she searches for food in the refrigerator. She found some leftover macaroni in a small pot, heat it up in the microwave, (of course she didn't pot in there. She's not stupid) and shared it with Mokuba who wasn't so fond of the gushy Mac cheese. "So what there to do while your brother's out?"

"We can hang out in the basement or my room, but I prefer the basement."

"What so special about your basement?" Yvonne asked eating the last few macaroni on her fork.

"You'll see." Mokuba put the dishes in the sink and lead the way to the basement. They stopped several feet away from the staircase looking straight at the white cream wall, and then Mokuba press a button above them to the right.

"Um, why are we staring at the wall?" Yvonne asked, then suddenly the wall opened up as a form of an elevator. Yvonne's mouth stretched wide open in amazing shock-ness as Mokuba pulled her in and the elevator went down.

In seconds the elevator door opened and viewed a wide space filled with games, music, cable, and snacks. This made Yvonne's mouth stretch even wider and eyes boggled out, _its heaven. I knew a place like this exist._

"What do you think , cool huh?" Yvonne nodded and slowly observed games nearest to her. "So what do you want to play first? Street Fighter, Basket Ball, Dance Dance Revolution, Pack and Roll."

"You have Dance Dance Revolution? I want to play that one first." Yvonne started jumping up and down like a happy little kid.

"Alright, but I'll warn you, I'm a good dancer," Mokuba said as he start up the game.

"Yvonne can't make it you guys. She baby-sitting," Yusake said as he flipped his cell phone closed.

"Who the hell will hire Yvonne to watch their kids?" Naruto said imaging his tom boyish friend singing a lullaby to a baby in her arms. "Urg creepy."

"Hey let's go eat already I skipped lunch because I had to work on this project," Kuwabara said.

"First week of school and you they already working you like a dog," Andrea said shaking her head.

"I know. It's like God hates me so much he'll make my life a living hell," Kuwabara whined.

"Hey Yusake isn't that your girlfriend," Rin said pointing across from them where a certain brown haired girl was window shopping with her friends.

"Yo Keiko," Yusake shouted waving his arms in the air. Keiko turns to see her boyfriend running to her. "I didn't know you were going to the mall. We could've gone together."

"I know, but they weren't so comfortable with the idea." Keiko pointed to two girls: one tall one with long brown hair and another average height with black short hair.

"Hey, what's wrong hanging with us? You don't want to be seen with a bunch of losers." The two girls flinch as Kuwabara start sparking.

"Calm down man, they just desperate wannabes," Yusake said making everyone laugh except for the two girls.

"Shut up Yusake," Keiko giggled. "They're still my friends."

"Hey guys, I didn't come here to associate. I came with ya'll to eat," Inuyasha said in an irritated tone. "So are we going or not--

"Keiko you said he wouldn't be here," Kagome said in excited panic as she pointed in Yusake and Inuyasha direction.

"I lied."

"You can be so cruel sometimes Keiko," Kagome whined.

"Who is she talking about," Inuyasha whispered to his best friend Yusake. Since the their first year of high school Yusake knew that Inuyasha has a huge crush on Kagome and found out that Kagome has a huge crush on Inuyasha. He and Keiko have been planning to get them together.

"I don't know…maybe she means you?" Yusake said. "Hey Kagome my friend here wants to know who you talking about." Inuyasha face turned red and started pretending to shook Yusake.

"That none of your business," she shouted pointing an angry finger at the two boys.

"Now now Kagome, you need to calm down," Keiko said patting Kagome on the head like a little kid.

"This all you fault Keiko. The only reason I came here besides having fun with ya'll is that he wouldn't be here."

"You saying like you hate him."

I don't hate him one bit." Kagome became red in the face when she saw Inuyasha staring at her. "I'm going home. See ya'll Monday." As Kagome walked off Keiko came up to Inuyasha and said, "Go after her kid."

"Huh, what do you want me to do?"

"Go get your women boy before she leaves dumbass," Andrea said pushing him forward. Inuyasha face was really red when he stuttered out, "You all knew."

"Duh it was obvious," his friends said at the same time. So Inuyasha started running to catch up with Kagome who was already outside waiting for a bus. Inuyasha stood next to her without her noticing.

"Hey, who were you talking about back there," he said as Kagome jumped in surprise.

"Um that's really none of your business." Her throat was dry in nervousness.

"Yes it's my business when you were pointing at me." Kagome face turned bright red. "And I really like you; I thought you hated me when you started leaving."

"I really like you too Inuyasha." They both faced each other with their cheeks burning red, and then Inuyasha took Kagome hand as a bus stopped in front of them.

"I'll walk you home," Inuyasha said with a small smile as they enter onto the bus.

"Okay."

As the bus rode off Yusake and Keiko and their friends hit the food court and enjoying the rest of their Friday. Meanwhile downtown somewhere Renji, Kaiba, Mia, and the rest of their friends were rocking out at a Fall Out Boy concert; well not everyone. Mia was moping through the whole time because Byakuya didn't show up.


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally finish chapter 7 and now ya'll can continue enjoying the story.**

**Yesterday the internet was cut off because my father didn't have enough to pat the bill, but the Lord almight was with us. Now today the internet back on, Hooray!**

**Well i don't own bleach nor naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**C****hapter 7: The Big Date, Well Not Actually **

_Friday evening~_

"**WHAT?" **Joanna was screaming her lungs outin surprise at her parents respond when she told them she has a date with Byakuya Kuchiki Saturday.

"You don't have to be so loud about it," her father said as he took his work boots off. "Don't you want to go?"

"Yeah, I think," Joanna lied. She was hoping her parents said no, but it end up be the opposite.

"Anyway Byakuya is a find young man, so we think it's nice you going out with him instead of some guy we don't know," Joanna's mom said as enter the room giving Mr. Frost his cup of tea.

"But we're not going out; its just one date."

"Yeah yeah, but we knew Byakuya will make you his one day. He had a crush on you since first grade, Mrs. Frost said.

_What the hell is she talking about? We were little kids who didn't know anything about love and now popularity has separated us in Jr. High to different worlds. His where everyone get whatever they want; mine where people don't notice you even if you stand right in front of them._

"What about church? I think God wouldn't like that I'm going on a date on the Sabbath."

"You can go after all that. Problem solved," Mr. Frost said.

_Are they for real_, Joanna thought then said "But what am I going to wear? I don't have any datish clothes in my closet." Suddenly out of nowhere her fifteen year old sister came up behind her and dragged her into their room.

"I'll give you a makeover for the big date tomorrow," she said digging out make-up, clothes, hair supplies, ECT.

"Jessica it's not a big date, so don't go overboard," Joanna warned her sister. **"I'm surprise you got a date."**

_Shut up Alt I don't need to hear that from you right now, _Joanna said inside her head.

"**Don't need to be all defensive,** Alt said. **"Maybe it was a miracle from the heavens."**

Joanna ignored that last comment and shut Alt up for while. Jessica then took out a notebook and pen and wrote down a schedule for tomorrow. "Alright," she said giving Joanna the notebook. "That's the schedule for tomorrow."

**Saturday Schedule**

**7:00am- Get ready from church**

**1:00pm- Go to the hair salon**

**2:00-4:00pm- Mommy and I will go shopping for you**

**5:00pm- Get ready for date (make sure everything is ready)**

**6:00pm- The Big Date**

Joanna has a bad taste in her mouth now after reading the schedule, "Like I said it's not a big date. And where Daddla (instead of dad, daddy, or father, we call our father Daddla) going to get the money?"

"He got paid today, so stop worrying," Jessica. Hey instead, you think we should go shopping now?"

"It's 8 o'clock, too late."

"No it's not and it's the weekend."

"Most of the stores are closed or getting ready to close at eight stupid."

"Shut up. You're the stupid one." Suddenly Joanna threw her pillow at Jessica and that's when thing s got a little out of control. They start kicking, pulling hair, punching for five minutes.

"Forget, I don't need your help," Joanna said nearing the door. "I don't even know where we're going tomorrow anyway." She left the room leaving Jessica mumbling to herself.

"What happen to you?" her twenty year old brother Joseph asked as he walked into their small apartment.

"Oh its nothing; me and Jessica just got into a fight," Joanna replied walking toward the living room.

"Why?"

"Because she thinks that stores are still open at a time like this. She stupid, I don't won't stupid people helping me getting for tomorrow," she said as she change the channel of their wide screen TV.

"Okay, wait what's happening tomorrow?" Joseph asked.

"I'm going on a date after church tomorrow."

"…."

"What?"

"You? Date? Tomorrow?"

"Yes." Suddenly her brother let out a big, loud laugh that could be heard all around the neighborhood.

"Shut up jackass," Joanna said angry marks popping out around her head.

"Ha ha, are you serious, ha ha ha, who the hell will go out with you? Joseph said between laughs.

"Byakuya asked me."

"Really? Hmm, I'll still be surprise even if Ichigo asked you out," he said. "I mean who would go out with that.

_Man he's more annoying than Alt,_ Joanna thought. Then a ringing came into her head that took her out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure you got the right number?" Joseph was talking on the phone. "Okay, four-eyes it's for you.

Joanna grabbed the phone and said hello to whomever on the other line. "Hey it me Byakuya."

"How you'd get my number?" Joanna asked in surprised.

"I asked Rukia for it," he said.

_Man it's hard to believe they're brother and sister nowadays._

"Anyway about our date tomorrow, we're going to the carnival. So don't get all fancy like I'm taking you somewhere fancy."

"You wish I dress all fancy for you," Joanna said an angry mark appearing on her forehead. "Is that all you have to tell me?"

"Yeah and Rukia says good luck, whatever that suppose to mean." Byakuya said good-bye and hung up. Joanna then went back in her room to find a simple outfit to wear to the carnival.

"Gray army cargo pants, a yellow tank top, and a green denim jacket?" Jessica said. "Where the heck you going, to a farm?"

"To the carnival."

"Oh that's explain a lot, but why the carnival. Why not a fancy restaurant or something?"

"Because it's not a big date stupid," Joanna said in irritated tone.

"Whatever," Jessica said as she turned on the radio.

Later that night Joanna lye wide awake while everyone else was sound to sleep. Her stomach was hurting badly with nerves and fear of tomorrow's date with Byakuya, but the thing is why would he ask her out in the first place?

_I just hope it's not a joke,_ Joanna thought then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Joanna was standing on the sidewalk waiting for Byakuya to show up still wishing that she had said no. Her hair was French braided into two pony tails in the back; she was wearing her army cargo pants, a cute yellow blouse, and flats. She was also wearing lip gloss, but wiped it off so Byakuya won't think she wants a kiss for him. After about a minute or so Joanna felt that he wasn't coming, clutching her sister's handbag she turned to go home, but stopped when she saw Byakuya walking toward her.

**Byakuya's POV**

She looks pretty as I walked up to her, even if she wearing those kinds of clothes I almost didn't recognize her.

"Hey, do you have enough money for the bus?" I asked. She nodded as she pulled out a bus card from her pocket. A bus road up and we got on and sat in the back; my favorite spot. After awhile we got off the bus and stand in a line for the carnival, when we was next I pulled out a twenty dollar bill, gave it to the ticket guy, and was handed two ticket bracelets. As we walked in I (without actually noticing) tied Joanna's ticket around her wrist, she looked at me uncomfortably.

"I had money with me to pay for my ticket," she said. "Do you want me to pay you back?"

"No you don't have to and besides men always pay," I said feeling a little lame for saying that.

"Really?"

"Yes, have you ever been on a date before?"

"No, this is my first."

_Oh shit, this is her first date and I'm the first guy who asked her out. She's really is a nobody like my friends said._

"Well, what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"I would like to ride the bumper cars," she said with a smile. Her smile look so familiar, why is that?

"Okay let's go."

At the bumper cars it was full of kids half our age with there parents riding along. I was having second thoughts, like what if someone sees us, but that faded when I saw Joanna's excited face. Her smile was so real and so familiar, like I seen it somewhere before.

"I never had a chance to ride in one of these," Joanna said as she climbed in a blue car numbered 6 and I was right beside her in a yellow car number 7.

As the ride began Joanna had a hard time steering the wheel and kept getting bumped by other people, but after awhile she got the hang of it. Next we went on a roller-coaster called Raging Bull; Joanna looked terrified, but I manage to convince her to ride. The coaster was extreme, my heart kept racing afterwards and Joanna, well she looked from terrified to scare to death.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I hand her a can soda.

"I thought I was going to die," she breathlessly. "That monster made me hungry, bastard." Byakuya sweat dropped at that last comment.

"You want a hot dog or nacho?" I asked as we walked over to a food stand.

"I want both."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, don't worry I pay for the hot dog and you can buy the nachos.

I looked at her as she smiled, "No, I'll for both."

"Seriously, I don't care if this date is real or fake I don't like people spending on me."

"How much on you?"

"Twenty dollars."

The hot dog cost $7.99, "Don't worry I'll pay." I bought two hot dogs, a nacho, and two more sodas. As we ate Joanna had a depressing look that made me uneasy. After we ate we went on more rides and played some games. I won her a stuff pink and black elephant that says Punk Girl by playing Target. And Joanna won me a NBA basketball by playing hoops. We were having so much fun that it was 8 o'clock already.

"You're ready to go home?" I asked.

"Wait I want to ride the Ferris-Wheel," Joanna said giving me a pleading look.

"Okay," I mumbled feeling my face heat up a little as I took her hand and walked on.

**Joanna's POV **

I was a little surprise as he took my hand in his; it reminded me of when we were kids exploring his huge backyard. Rukia was there too playing rescue the princess. It made me want to cry, but I stopped myself before the feeling got too deep.

On the Ferris-Wheel we went around (got scared every time we got to the top) three times, but the fourth round we stayed on the very top. I was in panicky talk mode.

"**Are we stuck?** No, I don't want to be stuck up here. Oh please almighty Jesus rescue us from this terrible situation.

"Ha, ha we are ha, ha not stuck," Byakuya said in between laughs.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny. What if this thing collapses?" I cried.

"Don't worry, they did this on purpose," he said as he looked up in the sky.

"Why?" Byakuya tapped me on the shoulder and pointed up at the sky. I looked up and millions of bright stars were shining above me. This made me forget my fear of heights and notice that Byakuya was still holding my hand, but I didn't say anything. When we finally got off Byakuya let go of my hand to stretch; my hand felt cold against the cool breeze.

"That was fun," he said as he walked me home.

"Yeah," I said having nothing else to say.

As we got closer and closer to my apartment I felt awkward and the silence was making it worst. _I wander do people kiss on a first date._

"_**Of course not dummy and who want to kiss you anyway," Alt sneered.**_

_Why pop up now you little prick._

"_**Be grateful I didn't show up during your big date."**_

_It's not a big date._

"Are you okay," Byakuya asked in concern.

"Eh, oh don't worry I'm fine," I lied knowing I made an embarrassing face.

"Is this your place?"

"Yeah, thanks for today," I said taking my keys out. And I'll pay you back Monday.

"You don't have to."

"But-

"I wanted to pay for you, so don't worry." Byakuya then said his good-bye and walked off. I watched until he disappeared around a corner and then I went inside.

**The Popular Kids Rules:**

**#3 Don't ever go on a date with a nobody unless it's a dare or prank.**

**

* * *

****Is Byakuya developing feelings for joanna? i don't know, but just have to wait next chapter.**

**Please people i'm begging here , review this story/chapter, later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, been a long time hasn't? I'm really sorry. Well a lot has happened. I was on writer's block in my head most of the time then the internet was cut off. It took use about three months to finally pay it. And about three weeks for them to hook it up. So at the end everyone was happy, especially me. **

**Well enjoy! Oh, and i do not own Bleach , Naruto, nor the other anime/manga.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Rule Breaking Part 2**

_This thought is racking my brain, but I'm sure I saw Joanna and Rukia's brother at carnival Saturday, why are they together, _Ichigo thought as he was headed for lunch. _I'll talk to Rukia about it, she might know something. _When Ichigo enter the cafeteria he spotted Rukia sitting at their table with Uyru who was showing her the new issue of Shonen Jump. And another odd thing Ichigo notice was Uyru and Rukia spending a lot of time together too.

"Hey guys how was your weekend," he asked as he took a seat next Rukia.

"Not much happened, I'm waiting for Thanks Giving and Christmas break for some real t sleep." Rukia laid her head down on the table and said, "And you?"

"Oh I took my little sisters to the carnival Saturday and saw Joanna with your brother." Rukia eyebrows perked up a little and Uyru suddenly put his book down to give Ichigo his attention. "Judging by the look on your face you know something about this, don't you?"

"Yeah, so what," Rukia shrugged.

"Wait a minute, why was Joanna and Byakuya together in the first place?" Uyru asked.

"That's what I want to know," Ichigo said.

"Who are you her father?" Rukia asked bluntly. "Or are you just jealous?" At that Uyru snickered and Ichigo gave Rukia a glaring look.

"No, I'm not jealous. Joanna is like my long lost twin sister. I'm looking out for her well being and I'm curious.

"Well Byakuya asked Joanna out on a date, so why don't you ask him instead." Before Ichigo open his mouth again Joanna, Gaara, and Maria came walking toward them.

"Wow this is something new," Uyru said. "This the first time in like two years that Maria didn't get detention."

"Oh no, I just ditched. Don't feel like seeing that ugly skank face," Maria confirmed.

_Of course,_ everyone said inside their heads.

When all the freaks and weirdos were finally at lunch and started eating, Ichigo kept glancing over at Joanna. Joanna knew what Ichigo was doing and it was making her nervous. She doesn't like people starring at her, it's very annoying.

"Ichigo, if you got something to say to me then say it," she snapped.

Ichigo finish swallowing his pizza and gave Joanna determined look that make her feel even more nervous "What you do on Saturday, anything interesting?"

"Oh, I just went to the carnival with my family that's all," Joanna said this in such a casual tone that almost made Ichigo believe her.

"You may be a good liar, but I saw you yesterday with Byakuya at the carnival," Ichigo shouted.

The cafeteria suddenly gone quiet and everyone eyes were on Ichigo, that including Byakuya and his friends. Besides Rukia, Uyru, and Gaara the rest of Joanna's friends had their mouths hanging open in shock. Joanna turned red in the face, but fire in her eyes.

"Ichigo will you meet me in hall alone," Joanna demanded as she got up from her seat.

Ichigo folded his arms, "We're all friends he-" Before he could finish his sentence Joanna grabbed his collar and dragged him into the hallway.

A few tables away from the freaks and weirdos Byakuya and his friends heard everything. Everyone looked at Byakuya who was calmly eating his lunch for an explanation.

"So the reason you didn't go to the concert Friday was because you went on **A DATE WITH HER!" **Mia was furious and jealous at the same time and it didn't help when Byakuya gave her an annoyed glare.

"Hey man, don't get angry at Mia because you went and hung out with a nobody instead of your own friends," Renji said. "And she's probably that loser Kurosaki's girlfriend."

At that comment both Byakuya and Orihime felt blows to the gut and their heart start pounding faster. It was like they were jealous, of course. 

_Wait a minute; I can't be jealous, can I? _Byakuya thought. At that moment he go up from his seat walking toward the hallway.

"Where you going?" Itachi asked.

"To the nurse office, I don't feel so well," he lied and went to find Joanna.

Near the girl bathroom Byakuya spotted Joanna and Ichigo explaining things to each other. _He's standing too close to her. Are they really boyfriend and girlfriend?_

"It's none of your business who I go out with and I don't think Byakuya feels that way anyway," Joanna said her face changing from annoyed to a little insecure.

"Are you alright with that?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm not okay with it, but I can live with it," Joanna answered. "Let's just go back to lunch before the bell ring." Ichigo was going to say something, but stopped himself when Byakuya came out of his hiding place. Joanna stopped dead and her face turned really red.

"Aren't you a little too old to be eavesdropping," Ichigo said with humor in his voice.

Byakuya gave him a glare. Even though he was eavesdropping, he couldn't hear what they were saying. "I need to talk to you, alone please."

"Any thing you can say to her you can say in front of me," Ichigo glared back.

"Alright, fine. Joanna are you and Ichigo an item?" Byakuya asked his face turning a light pink. Joanna and Ichigo gave each other a glance and burst out laughing.

"No way in hell are we going out," said Ichigo through grasp of laughter.

"Yeah, that's just gross," Joanna said.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm not saying you're good boyfriend material. I'm just saying that I can't imagine me and you together."

"So what is your relationship with each other beside friendship?" Byakuya asked feeling a little relieved.

"Long lost sibling," they both answered at the same time. "Were you worry I'll steal her away from you," Ichigo teased.

"Shut up. Now may I speak to you alone," Byakuya said glaring at Ichigo to go.

"Fine, leaving now." Ichigo walked off to the opposite direction where no other than Orihime was at spying on them.

_Uh-oh, I got to hide. _But it was already too late, while she was finding a place hide she didn't watch where she was going and bumped right into Ichigo.. again.

"Ow that hurt," Ichigo yelled at his brick wall. Don't you know how to look wh-... holy crap."

"I'm really sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to," Orihime said as her face turned red.

"Oh it's okay, accidents happens. And I didn't mean to yell at you Orihime." Ichigo said her name in soft voice that made her knees go weak.

"It's okay."

"Cool, well see ya around," as he hesitated to leave.

"Wait!" Orihime shouted accidentally. _Orihime what are you doing? **Come on, you waited for this moment ever since Kindergarten, so ask him NOW!**_

"What is it," Ichigo answered.

"Um well, I was wandering are you free this Friday?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Ichigo said in disbelief.

"Yes, so what you say?"

Inside Ichigo's head he was doing his happy dance, even though he doesn't have one. _Orihime Inoue wants to go out on a date with me? _

"Ichigo? Is it a yes or a no?" Orihime said.

"Whush yeah," he blurted as he grabbed Orihime's hand without thinking. "Um, sorry got a little carried away."

"I don't mind holding your hand Ichigo. Let me walk you to your next class."

"I thought the guy suppose to do that." Ichigo said.

"Does it really matter?" she smiled as they both walk together side by side holding hands.

* * *

"Who's Byakuya," Gaara asked as the bell rang for seventh period.

"Oh, we forgot you were a freshmen. Byakuya is the most popular guy in school and Rukia's older brother," Noel said.

"So, what Joanna doing dating him?"

"I have no idea, but why you so concern? You're jealous?"

"No! I'm just curious." Gaara face turned bright red. I'm not into stuff like that anyway."

"You're gay or something?" At that Gaara gave Noel a nasty glare.

"No I'm just not interested and what kind of girl will go out with me anyway," Gaara stated. At that very moment a certain brunette haired girl with two ponytails brushed shoulder his as she passed him.

"Sorry," the girl said in a rush as she headed toward her seventh period class.

"Yeah, no interest at all," Gaara said as he watched the girl ran off.

**

* * *

****Do you like? Please review and the girl who passed Gaara in the hall will not be reveal until later ****in the story.**

**Once again sorry for the long wait. Lat my real skillet biscuits ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait. I been busy doing homework and chores, plus on most days the internet was off. So I finally finish chapter nine of this fanfic and I hope you enjoy it to the fullest. I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or any other great anime characters in this fanfic except for mind.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Lucky and the Unlucky Ones**

It was seventh period on a nice Monday afternoon and Naruto was ticked off. The reason he was ticked was obvious to his friend Andrea who wasn't so happy herself. On the first day of school Naruto was sign with Ino as his lab partner who was probably filled with joy when she heard Mrs. Mill said her name after Naruto's. But what Naruto thought of Ino was the opposite of what she thought of him. Andrea was partnered with Neji who always act like a stuck up jerk. They argue most of the time in class while other times they ignore each other. And today wasn't any different. Everyone was taking notes for an upcoming pop quiz on Friday and Neji forgot to bring his Chemistry book. That is why he's now grumbling under his breath while trying not to breathe through his nose as he shared Andrea's textbook.

"Do you have a problem sharing my book with me?" Andrea asked in a threatening tone.

"I wouldn't have a problem sharing with you if you didn't smell so bad," Neji answered with scowl of disgust plastered all over his face.

From behind them Ino and Naruto heard every word while trying to concentrate on their quiet note taking. Naruto was pissed at the pale eyed Hyuga for talking to his friend like she was garbage; he was going to say something, but someone already beat him to it. To Naruto, Andrea, and Neji surprise Ino slammed her fist of the table and said, "Neji will stop being so stuck up and rude. Just because you say those things doesn't make you better than her."

"What did you say?" Neji asked in complete shock.

"Hey princess, I didn't ask for your help," Andrea said giving Ino a look that clearly says her comment wasn't needed. "Why don't you mind your own business?"

"I would love to if you two for once shut the hell up," Ino shouted quietly.

"Whatever, oh by the way what the hell do I smell like to make you such a stuck up asshole?

"Piss and cigarette smoke," Neji mumbled.

"What?"

"**I said piss and cigarette smoke!" **Neji was on his feet glaring cold slit eyes at his lab partner.

Mr. Hyuga, do you have a problem you want to discuss with the class?" Mrs. Mill asked loud and clear. Neji said nothing, but kept his eyes on Andrea. "For disturbing my class; Mr. Hyuga you will be joining Ms. Tyson in detention after school today."

"**What?"** They both shouted as the bell rang for eighth period. But there were no buts about it when Mrs. Mill both handed them a pink slip.

Glaring at each until they went their separate ways out the door followed by Naruto and Ino; but Mrs. Mill stopped Ino from walking out the door by giving her a pink slip too.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ino asked almost shouting.

"No I am not, Ms. Yamanaka," Mrs. Mill said in a serious tone. "You disrupt my class too by banging on the tables and arguing with those two nitwits. So you are joining them too today after school."

"Urg, this is so unfair." When she step out the class with a sour look on her face she found Naruto standing right in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked angry trying hard not to get all weird around him.

"Thanks for defending my friend in there," Naruto said walking along side Ino as she headed for her locker. "If it wasn't for you I would've pound him to death."

When Ino heard the praise from Naruto mouth she felt her heart sped up feeling of bliss, but it soon faded when she thought of the worst. "Are you two going out?"

"No we're just friends. Why do you ask?"

"Well you said you will beat Neji to death for saying rude things to her."

"That what friends for, I guess."

_If he treats his friends like that, I wonder what he will treat his girlfriend. _Ino was talking too loudly in her head that she misheard what Naruto said. "Huh?'

"I said thanks again."

"No problem, but your friend isn't so grateful, is she?"

Naruto smile a little that made Ino turn a light shade of pink. "Don't take it personally she like that to everyone. But if you get to know her better she way nicer than you think."

Having a nice moment with the guy of her dreams couldn't get any better or worst. But some unfaithful turn in events made this moment a whole lot worst when Kurama pop up suddenly behind Ino scaring the day lights out of her.

"Hi my princess, why are here talking to this loser," Kurama said as he try to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Kur-," Ino begin until she was cut off by Naruto who was giving Kurama a nasty glare.

"Hey buddy, don't talk like I'm not here," Naruto growled as he took a step closer to the red haired prince charming.

Ignoring Naruto completely Kurama threw his left arm around Ino's shoulders like she was his property smiling his best charming at her. Ino twisted her face in disgust and anger and pushed his arm off her shoulder. But that didn't stop Kurama to get what he wants, so he grabbed her wrist, pulled her closer to him and said, "What is wrong with you? I am every girl's dream guy and here I am giving myself to you, but you are practically pushing me away."

"Dude, don't you get it, she doesn't like you," Naruto said surprising Ino that he was still standing there.

"What did you say?" Kurama asked in an annoyed and shocked tone.

"You heard actually what I said. You're forcing yourself on her." At that moment time went a little too fast for Ino to catch what's happening in front of her. Kurama came with his fist contacted with Naruto face giving him a busted lip. Then Naruto went ballistic and start choking Kurama in an arm lock. Ino was shouting at both of them, they didn't hear a word she said as they kept trying to kill each other.

"Hey what's going on over there?" shouted a deep demanding voice.

Ino turned around to find one of the security guards looming over her. He grabbed the two boys by their collars and shook them real hard for them to stop kicking like little five year olds. "Now I will ask again, what the hell is going on here?"

"He started it," Both Naruto and Kurama shouted at the same time as they pointed to one another.

"Well I don't really care who started it, but you both got detention right after school," the security guard said. **"Now get to class!"**

As Kurama, Ino, and Naruto went their separate ways Naruto gave both Kurama and Ino a death glare and that left Ino crying in the hallways alone.

During choir class Itachi was giving Hinita quick side glances whenever he got the chance since he was helping a freshman with a song for her to practice singing.

"Uchiha sempei, are you listening?" the girl said in a shy soft voice.

Itachi stopped his staring and put his attention back on the girl who was ready to try out the song for the fourth time. Lying that he was listening the girl begin to sing as Itachi play the music on the piano. The girl voice was beautiful, but not as amazing as Hinita's voice. Everyone stopped their little activities to listen to music that was vibrating throughout the music class. When she was finish everyone applaud with whistles and cheers.

"That was wonderful," Mr. Casaupolus said walking toward the center of the room Hinita following right behind him. "We have many talented students this school year. I bet the talent show will be most exciting this year."

Everyone was all smiles and filled with motivation, but Itachi didn't care all about that he just want to be alone with Hinita for at least five minutes. After the little encounter with each other on the first day of school he never had another chance to talk to her alone. While thinking this over in his head Kisame came up from behind him and slapped his best friend surprising hard on his back.

"**Owwwwww**, what was that for?" Itachi yelled as he grabbed Kisame in a serious playful arm lock.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to slap you too hard," Manage to say while choking. "I wanted to ask you something."

Releasing Kisame from his grip Itachi ask what he wants from him. "Nothing, I just want to know if you're free this Friday after school. Lashaundra and I are going to the music museum downtown; she said she doing research for a class. You can bring Hinita if you want to."

"What make you think I want Hinita to come?" Itachi asked as his face turn a dark shade of pink.

"It's so obvious that you're drooling over her," Kisame teased his best friend. "So will you be coming?"

"I would love to, but how am I going to explain this to Hinita? If I asked her it going to look like I asked her on a date."

"Isn't that the point in asking her?" Kisame asked.

"Did you forget? We can't mingle with people like her," Itachi said with a depressing tone.

Out of frustration Kisame wrapped his arm around his best friend and gave him a playful choke. "This is different. Nothing and no one stands in the way of love. So here's what I want you to do; BE A MAN AND STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" The whole class became quiet and Itachi and Kisame became the center of attention.

_I am going to kill._

"Itachi is something the matter?" Hinita said with a worry expression on his face.

_She is too cute to be true_. "Um, I was wondering if you're free this Friday," Itachi asked. With a reply that surprised both Hinita and Itachi they couldn't wait for the weekend to begin.

* * *

I hope to start on chapter 10 soon and won't take a long time to post it. Please review this chapter/story and I hope to make you all happy and entertain. See you soon. XD


End file.
